


I Am Proud Of You Ardyn

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [66]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptence, Angst, Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Noctis and Regis are Confused, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Pride, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Sad Ardyn Izunia, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Good Brother, Uncle Somnus Lucis Caelum, mentions of Cor Leonis, promises kept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor isn't here, Ardyn is having a breakdown and poor Prompto doesn't have a clue how to help his father in the state he is in. So Prompto goes to his uncle Somnus in the hopes he'll be able to help Ardyn out.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	I Am Proud Of You Ardyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvaliceForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/gifts).



> Thank you to IvaliceForever for coming up with the idea. 
> 
> It just seems like I am making Ardyn's life crap at the moment but it is all for a good cause I promise... plus it means we get to see Somnus being nice. And we all need this in our life, don't we? XD
> 
> Please enjoy XD

Prompto didn’t know what to do. The poor boy was in tears as he rushed out of his dad’s office after witnessing Ardyn have a mental breakdown in front of him. Ardyn wouldn’t listen to him. Prom tried hugging him and telling him that he loved his dad and that he wasn’t a monster, but Ardyn wasn’t listening. He screamed at Prom telling him to leave him alone and let him suffer as his head continued to fuck him up. Prompto would have gone straight to Cor but his dad wasn’t here. He was away on some mission and there was no chance that the Marshal would be returning today. At a loss of what to do, Prompto didn’t think and ran towards his uncle Somnus’s private quarters, still in tears. 

“Uncle Somnus!” 

“Prom?! Buddy, what’s wrong?” Somnus stood up in a panic at hearing his nephew so distraught. 

When he saw how upset his sunbeam of a nephew was, Somnus could not help but wrap his arms around him in a protective embraced. The Founder King allowed Prom to get his breath back and keep crying as he stood there hugging him for a good two minutes. The last time Somnus saw Prom like this was when he looked into a mirror but… why hadn’t he gone to Ardyn? Oh shit… what had happened to Ardyn? 

Still unable to breathe properly, Prompto sniffed and choked on his words still holding his uncle tightly. “Dad. He’s so upset, all he wants is dad and dad isn’t here and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Why is he upset?” Somnus asked, not really too concerned at the moment. Ardyn could just be upset because Cor wasn’t here for all he knew. 

“He won’t tell me! Please help! You promised me you would be nicer to him. He really needs help!” 

“Okay, okay. Where is he?”

* * *

Knock knock. 

There was no answer. None at all. Somnus couldn’t even hear Ardyn crying through the door. Somnus wasn’t even sure if his brother was in here or not… but no one else had reported the cries coming from Ardyn so it was safe to assume he was in here. Without wasting any more time, Somnus slowly opened the door and the room was black. 

Fuck!

The sun was still shining outside and Ardyn had closed his blackout curtains, which meant Ardyn had fully turned. Somnus hadn’t dealt with Ardyn like this since Cor was 18 years old and that was 19 years ago now! This was going to be a challenge for Somnus not to just use Angelgard as a threat to make his brother see sense because he had promised Prompto a few weeks ago he would change and be nicer to Ardyn. Well, he better start now. The Founder King closed the door behind him and quietly called out for his brother. 

“Ardyn? Ardyn are you in here?”

A pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared in front of Somnus and because he had been with Ardyn for over 2000 years now, the scourge that was coating his face didn’t make Somnus feel uncomfortable. It just made Somnus aware that he had to be careful. 

“Your not Cor….” Ardyn growled stepping away from Somnus to retreat back to the corner where he had been huddling since Prom left the room crying his eyes out. 

Somnus trod lightly as he followed Ardyn in the darkened room and spoke calmly. “No. I am not. What’s the matt-” 

“GO AWAY!” 

Ardyn’s enraged and frighten roar made Somnus flinch. Nearly to the point where he got his sword out to defend himself. No. Somnus had to control himself. Prom had asked him here to help Ardyn. Somnus had to do it for his nephew and… for Ardyn. 

“Okay! Okay! Calm!” Somnus ordered sternly, trying to use the same voice Cor would in this situation. Why the fuck did ther send the Marshal out? He could have dealt with this and Ardyn would be fine within a couple of minutes. When Ardyn didn’t respond and went back to holding himself as he sat quietly in the corner, Somnus very slowly sat beside him. Ardyn didn’t seem bothered. But the scourge was just dripping down his face and it actually made Somnus feel sad. This was another downside about leaving this mess to Cor, it meant that Somnus didn’t see the struggle that Ardyn had to fight each and every day. It was kind of heartbreaking. Somnus let out a sigh before asking. “What has happened?” 

Ardyn violently shook his head before grabbing it and shouting out in fear. “You’ll lock me away! I don’t want to go back to that place! But I deserve it!” 

“No, you don’t. Angelgard should not be something I should ever use against you.” Somnus admitted, still not touching Ardyn in case he attacked him. 

“But you will!” Ardyn shouted back, staring into Somnus’s blue eyes and this time Somnus did not flinch. 

The Former King just looked into his older brother’s eyes and felt nothing but guilt. Because Ardyn would not be suffering or fearing like this if Somnus had not been a prick. If Somnus had helped Ardyn instead of being obsessed with the throne… Ardyn would be free from all of these daemons. Be his own person and not be a state when he made a minor error. It actually hurt Somnus to know that Ardyn felt he could now never come to him in case he locked him up… so not only had Somnus failed Ardyn in the past, he was doing it all over again... That was not on. 

Somnus gently rested a hand on Ardyn’s shoulder and spoke softly at him. “Ardyn, you’re my brother. I promise I won’t put you on Angelgard.” 

“I would.” Ardyn sniffed, looking down at the floor. But the scourge was slowly seeping away, which meant Somnus had if only slightly got through to him. Good. He was getting somewhere. 

“Good thing I am not you then. Listen to me, Cor isn’t here, he’s on a mission. So you have me, or Prom to help you.” 

“No! Prom can’t know what’s going on in my head! He’ll hate me!” Ardyn raised his voice, getting hysterical again, 

“I highly doubt that boy could hate anyone least of all you.” Somnus said quickly, trying to get Ardyn to trust him. Somnus didn’t know Ardyn would… he wasn’t exactly the nicest person to his brother but he was really trying. Somnus hoped Ardyn saw how hard he was trying to make him feel comfortable and safe. “Come on, it will only get worse if you keep it to yourself.”

Somnus gulped when Ardyn suddenly stopped being a bubbling mess. His older brother tilted his head to the side and sniffed him. A little weird, but Somnus thought this was the daemons trying to make out if he was a threat or not. The Founder King prayed that they didn’t see him as one, because Somnus really did not fancy having to go out of his way to break into Niflheim or Tenebrae, to find wherever Lunafreya currently was, just to be healed. When he saw Ardyn’s eyes start to glow less, Somnus gave Ardyn a weak smile but he did not get one back. 

Instead, he got a very blunt and very harsh whisper. “Why are you being nice?” 

“Because Prompto asked me to be and you’re my brother. I shouldn’t be mean to you, should I?” 

“That’s a crap excuse.” Ardyn muttered, shrugging his shoulder to get Somnus to stop touching him. 

Somnus moved his hand and held his annoyance back the best he could as he replied to Ardyn. “I am trying to be nice and help you here.” 

“I know…” 

Phew, at least Ardyn wasn’t about to tear him to shreds. Somnus shuffled closer to his older brother as Ardyn remained silent. Again, a wave of guilt hit him. How could Somnus of possibly ever let Ardyn get this bad in the past and not even care? If anyone was the monster in this room it was him, not Ardyn. Ardyn was and had never been the monster. And Somnus wanted to make sure his brother knew that. When the scourge was clearing up on Ardyn’s face, Somnus spoke again. 

“Come on. Tell me what has happened.” 

“I tried to kill Noctis.” 

“R- right.” 

“See now you want to lock me away.” Ardyn shook his head, trying to stand up knowing what was about to come. He wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye to Cor… and Prom… Ardyn didn’t want to see the look of horror on his baby’s face when he found out. 

Somnus quickly put his hand back on Ardyn’s shoulder and refused to let him leave. “No! No, I don’t. You said you only tried, why didn’t you do it?” 

“Why does that matter? I was going to do it that is good enough for me to be sent away.” 

“Than why didn’t you? If you really wanted to kill him you would have. So why didn’t you?” 

Somnus was shocked by Ardyn’s confession. But Ardyn was the most powerful being that had ever existed. His powers even toppled that of the Six. Noctis would be dead if Ardyn had seriously thought about it, so it didn’t make sense to Somnus why Ardyn thought he would ship him off into eternal isolation. That would not help his brother’s head or help anyone else for that matter. If Somnus could figure it out… then he could help Ardyn like he should be doing. Like Somnus should have done from day one. 

Ardyn gulped and looked down at the floor, feeling so ashamed. He thought he was going to be deported anyway so he might as well say it. “Because… he’s my nephew. And I love him. We were training together on our own and he fell over and I had a sword in my hand, and I thought about stabbing him in the back and ending his life...” 

“But you didn’t. I don’t need to lock you up because you fought through it…. And I am proud of you for that.” 

That was when Ardyn finally stopped. Noctis no longer mattered. Cor no longer mattered. Not even Prompto mattered to him right now. Somnus had said what to him…? No, he didn’t say that! His mind was playing tricks on him. Somnus would never say that to him. But the scourge was gone… his eyes were back to normal and Somnus looked deadly serious. 

“Huh?” Ardyn asked, so taken back by the one thing he just wanted to hear Somnus say for at least 1900 years now. 

“I am proud of you. I am very proud of you, brother.” Somnus smiled, giving his brother a hug without warning. 

Ardyn quickly returned the hug and cry with the acceptance that he had finally got from baby brother.

* * *

Noctis and Regis were happily walking through the Citadel together. The Prince and King had managed to ditch their Shields and by coincidence ran into each other. That was perfect, it meant that father and son could spend a few more minutes together than they normally would have. As they continued to walk, something sprang to Noct’s mind. He turned to his dad, who was semi leaning on him and his cane for support as they took their stroll. 

“Dad? Sorry for changing the topic here, but do you know where uncle Ardyn is?” 

“No I don’t… I thought he was training with you.” Regis shook his head as he raised an eyebrow at his son. 

“Nah, he poofed away somewhere.” 

“I wish I knew. Now that you mention it, I couldn’t find grandfather anywhere earlier.” 

“Okay…” 

The King and Prince halted at the same time. They gave each other a terrified looked and worst possible thing popped into their head. Ardyn and Somnus were probably killing each other. At the same time they shouted:

“SHIT!” 

The paired hurried through the corridors looking for their ancestors. If they were fighting, they would probably hear cheers from the guards or glaives sooner or later but they didn’t hear that. Instead, they heard laughter. Laughter coming from Prom, Ardyn and Somnus… The Prince and King turned the corner and saw the trio just laughing and being kind to the other. Ardyn and Somnus were being fucking nice to each other! 

Noctis could not believe what he was seeing and turned to his dad quietly. “Dad, are we dreaming or are they hanging out together?” 

“We aren’t dreaming.” Regis shook his head, blinking just to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things. What the fuck was going on? 

“What is happening?!”

“I haven’t a clue but Cor is going to have the shock of his life when he gets back. And you are in trouble for swearing.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Now you are grounded, little Night Light. Let’s leave before Clarus or Gladiolus find us.” 


End file.
